Volver
by giselleapril
Summary: Sucrette vuelve a la ciudad después de todo este tiempo lejos y vive aparentemente tranquila su estadía en la universidad. Jamás se había preguntado por él desde que Rosa le había comentado el desenlace de su historia pero al final lo encontró de nuevo y había tanto que decir. Lo sintió al verlo frente a ella. . —Lysandro... ¿Será la despedida final? Lysandro x Sucrette
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publiqué por última vez, la verdad es que no planeaba hacerlo de nuevo ya que mi vida se había vuelto bastante caótica pero he decidido escribir algo pequeño para volver. Espero que les guste.

Para aquellos que seguían mis otros fics debo decirles que robaron mi computadora y se perdieron completamente, así que no puedo actualizarlos. Estoy pensando a ver si puedo continuarlos pero no tengo la certeza ya que han pasado muchos años. De todas maneras quiero agradecerles por todos sus lindos reviews, me animan a seguir.

Creditos por los personajes a Chinomiko, Xian Nu Studio, a Beemov y a todo su equipo. La historia es original y completamente de mi autoria.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **No te olvidé**

A veces no puedo detenerme, siento que me muevo de un lado a otro sin parar. La universidad nunca me ha parecido algo sencillo, mucho menos cuando he cambiado de ciudad, tal vez la vida pudo hacer sido de otra manera con el apoyo de mis amigos. En fin, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que volví aquí. En absoluto me ha costado adaptarme, a decir verdad todo ha ido bastante bien. Los chicos son muy agradables conmigo y al parecer las cosas han mejorado entre nosotros y en ocasiones extraño a mamá y papá.

Hoy he ido al bazar. La cafetería está cerrada ya que la jefa nos dio a Hyun y a mí el día libre, a ciencia cierta no se la razón pero creo que está bien, por lo general los viernes habían sido de trabajo arduo las últimas semanas y este descanso no me venía nada mal. Tenía todo el día libre gracias a que el profesor de mi clase matutina estaba en un congreso fuera de la ciudad. El día de hoy decidí tomármelo en solitario. Hyun me había invitado al cine pero me lo he pensado, en realidad quiero estar sola y le he dicho que no de la forma más atenta que pude. Le prometí salir la próxima vez y se ha alegrado.

Continué caminando por la calle, mascaba una barrita de caramelo, solía comerlas bastante después del instituto. El clima estaba agradable, el verano estaba llegando a su fin y el otoño es la época ideal para pensar. Las calles ya no me parecían tan familiares, he caminado por unas cuantas cuadras notando el crecimiento continuo de la ciudad. Dentro de ese laberinto de edificios y casas coloridas me detuve de golpe tras reconocer una casa particular.

—Mi casa —he susurrado.

Tenía los colores un poco deteriorados. Por lo que sabía, mi padre había vendido la casa y desde que volví nunca pensé en visitarla de nuevo. Con curiosidad me acerque hasta una de las ventanas y pude observar que estaba completamente vacía. Me sentí extraña de inmediato, ese lugar había sigo mi hogar durante tanto tiempo y ahora era sólo un recuerdo. No tenía idea de que ver la casa así me afectaría tanto. Trate de permanecer tranquila. —Las cosas cambian— me dije a mi misma— Es parte de la vida, no hay porque sentirse triste. Ciertas cosas son necesarias para poder acceder a otro tipo de experiencias. El dejar ir también es parte de aprender. Lo sabía porque a pesar de todo me había vuelto más madura, al menos un poco.

Retome mi camino, una vez en la parada de autobús no dude tomar uno. No elegí una ruta en específico, únicamente me limité a subir. —Ya me las arreglaré para volver— pensé para mí. Durante el recorrido no pude evitar sentirme idiota. Se suponía que me tomaría el día libre para dejar el estrés de lado, sin embargo, me ponía a pensar en cosas tristes. Tras unos 10 minutos de viaje me percaté de un lugar que no había visto antes. Me levanté en seguida de mi sitio y espere a la parada más cercana. Al bajar pude percibir el aire fresco en mi rostro. — ¡Qué delicia!— expresé. Creo que es un buen augurio. Caminé algunos metros y una vez que llegué al lugar no pude evitar sonreír. Se trataba de un pasillo enorme lleno de pequeñas tiendas de comerciantes locales. Había un ambiente excelente, metí mi mano en mi bolsa para alcanzar mi cartera. Quería verificarlo con mis propios ojos y efectivamente, mi salario de una semana en el café me acompañaba. ¡Esplendido! , con la alegría requerida para este tipo de acontecimientos fui recorriendo el lugar. Todo era bellísimo. Desde el olor a galletas de la panadería hasta los discos de música clásica de la tienda de antigüedades. A pesar de "las nuevas tecnologías" aún tenía gusto por esas cosas. Mi viejo tocadiscos estaba en casa por ahora pero al ver un acetato con unas letras platinadas que decía "Blues" mi sentido común falló y compre ese bebé de inmediato. A punto de salir me encontré una libreta de cuero negro sobre un estante. Me pareció linda y la ojee un poco. No tenía casi nada escrito (unos cuantos rayones por aquí y por allá) y lucía antigua, la olí por supuesto. Es anti normal ver ese papel amarillento envejecido por el tiempo y no tener deseos enormes de olerlo.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta?

— ¡Oh! Eso… no recuerdo desde cuando está allí. —Me exclamó el viejecillo dueño del local un tanto confundido. — Supongo que puedes tenerla por $2.00. — concluyo sonriente.

Pagué y me retiré entusiasmada. Comí una rebanada de pizza y tomé una bebida de arándano en un local pequeño, pasé por una florería donde me limité a mirar las bellas decoraciones, ya por último me topé con una boutique interesante. Al merodear un poco visualice un vestido amarillo precioso. La encargada me lo mostró de inmediato y me invitó a probármelo. Encantada acepté.

Salí del probador buscando un espejo ya que extrañamente no había dentro.

— Cerca de la ventana hay un espejo, creo que la iluminación natural es mejor — me indicó

— ¡Oh! Ya veo… —dije entendiendo la situación

Me dirigí a la ventana. Es cierto que se veía mejor, parecía que irradiaba luz. Mis botas un poco vaqueras le daban un toque especial y no pude evitar reír ante mi originalidad, comencé a girar de alegría, era un vestido ligero y al parecer el único. De esas veces que tienes una suerte enfermiza y obtienes la última prenda en un precio accesible y en tu talla. Mientras daba vueltas, como en cámara lenta vi a alguien pasar frente a la ventana, no podía afirmarlo con certeza pero mis ojos no me engañaban, no podrían. Ese cabello lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

Me costó reaccionar y me paré en seco, casi a punto de caerme me acerque a la ventana para ver mejor pero no podía ubicarlo del otro lado. Traté de salir de la tienda pero la encargada me recordó que llevaba puesto el vestido y tenía que pagarlo.

— ¡Mierda!— masculle — Lo quiero, dígame el precio enseguida —respondí con evidente nerviosismo.

La señora de inmediato me cobró y yo no pude esperar a cambiarme, tan sólo guardé mi ropa en otra bolsa y salí corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Dónde estás? , ¿Dónde estás? — Miraba a todos lados mientras caminaba a paso veloz.— ¡Aparece! — demandé, sin embargo ya no te encontrabas allí, mire los rostros de la gente y ninguno era el tuyo. —No pude haberme equivocado— pensé —yo te conozco, jamás olvidaría ni una pizca de ti.

Finalmente, tras haber dado vueltas por todos lados como loca, me rendí. —Ya basta contigo— me regañe— ya es suficiente, se acabó. — exclame mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por mi mejilla. Me subí a ese autobús de nuevo, ni siquiera me importo la ruta, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Tenía rabia, no entiendo mi desesperación por encontrarte, se suponía que todo esto ya había quedado atrás. Me senté al fondo cerca de la ventana, la última persona subió al autobús y se ubicó frente a mí. El conductor empezó la marcha y yo alcé la mirada resignada, observe a través de la ventana tratando de dar un último vistazo y el autobús de la ruta contraria venía pasando.

Allí estábamos, detrás de los cristales. Me miraste y yo no podía creerlo, eras tú. Tus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, creo que me reconociste, sí, me reconociste porque nunca confundirías mi rostro, me lo dijiste un día mientras besabas mi frente. Y yo tampoco lo haría, no lo haría. —Lysandro.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 **De la autora:**

Esta historia esta situada después de volver a la universidad y esta creada para despedir a mi personaje favorito tras su salida inesperada del juego: Lysandro.

Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte, en unos días subiré lo que falta. Déjenme sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Creditos por los personajes a Chinomiko, Xian Nu Studio, a Beemov y a todo su equipo. La historia es original y completamente de mi autoria.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Quiero verte**

Casi todas las tardes me quedaba sentado sobre la pequeña colina, desde allí miraba a lo lejos y podía observar las grandes extensiones de tierra, los preciosos pastizales verdes que recorrían y cubrían todo dejando escapar pequeños caminos que zigzagueaban hasta llegar a algún viñedo o a alguna casa pintoresca. Había pasado mucho tiempo allí y esas escenas me encantaban, tenía la sensación de que cada día se percibía distinto, de que los caminos cambiaban de dirección, que los pastizales se alejaban más cada mañana y que volvían por la tarde a su lugar. Cuando me sentaba por las noches a contemplar el paisaje recordaba a mi madre dándome chocolate caliente, podía verla sonreír, podía apreciar su rostro perfectamente y con ello me abrazaba una paz enorme.

Soy feliz en la granja, al principio no lograba entender por qué había decidido marcharme de ese lugar, no entendía por qué ese afán de escapar y seguir a Leigh a la caótica ciudad siendo esa forma de vida tan bella. Después lo comprendí, no era querer escapar, yo quería explorar. Ciertamente, las obras literarias que acostumbraba a leer abordaban temas extraordinarios y estas me empujaron a querer experimentar el mundo fuera de casa.

La granja es mía, Leigh me había cedido la propiedad en un acuerdo justo y yo estaba entusiasmado por comenzar a trabajar. Mi hermano no comprendía totalmente las decisiones que había tomado, repentinamente elegí irme de la ciudad y hacerme cargo de las antiguas responsabilidades de nuestros padres, tome mis pertenecías y desde entonces hemos vivido separados la mayor parte del tiempo.

—He traído una canasta de queso y pan, también necesito que me des tu opinión sobre el vino— una voz me trajo de vuelta a la tierra. — Lysandro…

— ¡Oh! Lo siento tanto, estaba atrapado por esta hermosa chica. —Sostenía un pequeño cordero en mis brazos y se lo mostré — ¿Acaso no es preciosa? —continúe y mi interlocutora comenzó a reír.

—Lo es, es preciosísima—respondió — Anda, necesito relajarme un poco y el pan está recién salido del horno— me alentó la joven.

—Iré por un mantel, ¿Le apetece un picnic a las 17:16 horas bajo el árbol más frondoso de mis dominios? —exclamé caballerosamente.

—Eso es exactamente en dos minutos. Estaré encantada de aceptar su invitación. —respondió entre risas para dirigirse al árbol.

 _Nos entendíamos bien, disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía y compartíamos muchas cosas, como esa paz._

—Iré a la ciudad —dije después de beber un sorbo de vino.

—¿Tu hermano está bien?—respondió en automático la chica.

—No te preocupes, él está bien. Necesito unas piezas para la camioneta, y me apetece recuperar algunas cosas, tengo la sensación de que olvidé algo importante en las cajas que se quedaron en mi antiguo apartamento, además Leigh me ha comentado que quiere verme para darme algunas noticias.

—¿Crees que sean buenas noticias?— me preguntó un poco inquieta.

—No lo sé, le he pedido que me lo dijese por teléfono pero ha insistido en que es mejor hablar conmigo de frente, además no puede venir por ahora, al parecer está muy ocupado. No hagas esa cara de preocupación — le dije revolviendole el cabello— Todo está bien.

—Ya veo. Bien, supongo que tomarás el autobús.

—Sí, no quiero terminar varado a medio camino —respondí con una risita

—Bueno en ese caso te llevaré a la estación, cuando vuelvas me marcas e iré por ti. Y sobre todo no te preocupes por lo demás, yo me haré cargo ¿De acuerdo? —dijo tranquilamente mientras me sonreía.

—De acuerdo —La miré dulcemente —Ahora apresúrate, te acompañaré a casa.

Los edificios ya inundaban el cielo, las casas aparecían una tras otra, siempre tan próximas. Confieso que cada vez que vengo aquí el hambre crece dentro de mí. Un hambre voraz por explorar y por encontrar. La naturaleza me ha enseñado que todo tiene un momento, una armonía y un sentido pero estando aquí no cuál de ellos me hace falta, cuál de ellos se va para que yo tenga esta hambre tan de repente.

— ¡Disculpe! —un hombre interrumpió mis pensamientos, era el conductor —Hemos llegado desde hace unos minutos.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Me excuse apenado— Venía concentrado.

—No se preocupe, tenga un buen día joven —me dijo sonriente.

— ¡Gracias! —bajé del autobús y me dirigí a una plaza cerca del centro.

Leigh me esperaba con una caja a sus pies, podía verlo mientras me acercaba, creo que cumplió con traerme lo que le había solicitado.

—¡Has llegado! —Exclamó para abrazarme, se notaba bastante alegre.

—Has sido bastante insistente, no reconozco esa euforia tan repentina...

—Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte —una voz femenina irrumpió de repente y sentí un peso sobre mi — Lysandrito, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan quejumbroso

—Ro-Rosalya, me alegro mucho de verte, a ambos —exclamé un poco sorprendido al ver que me abrazaba— te ves bellísima —finalicé.

—Gracias, gracias, pero apresúrate necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante— exclamó para dirigirnos a un restaurante.

He de decir que la noticia me hizo muy feliz, a nuestra madre le hubiera encantado sostener a un bebé de nuevo y a nuestro padre le habría hecho llorar, se los hice saber. Leigh sonrió y yo me limite a abrazarlos a ambos, se veían inmensamente felices y tomaban sus manos como si de un acuerdo se tratase, como si prometieran estar el uno para el otro durante toda la vida. Mi hermano prometió informarme de cómo se desarrollaba todo y platicamos sobre sus planes futuros. Me he despedido de ellos no sin antes pedirles que visitaran la granja para navidad. Ya había pasado tanto desde una ultima reunión en familia.

—Lysandro… —era la voz de Rosalya.

— ¿Sí? —giré para mirarla.

—No, nada. —quería decirme algo importante, yo lo sabía pero su voz se cortó en el último momento. Parecía debatirse la situación.

—De acuerdo— Exclame tranquilo. Ella se acercó y me acarició la mejilla, pude escuchar un suspiro salir de su boca antes de irse.

La ciudad había crecido bastante, logré perderme un par de veces gracias a lo diferente que lucía hoy en día. Me daba nostalgia recorrer el camino que solía tomar para llegar al instituto y sobre todo me impactaba que ciertos lugares hubiesen desaparecido. De la nada me topé con una especie de pasillo comercial, el lugar lucía fresco y llamó por completo mi atención por lo que decidí dar un vistazo. Caminé y camine observando los aparadores hasta que el peso de la caja que mi hermano me había dado me aparto de esta tarea. Recordé que también cargaba conmigo las piezas que había comprado una hora antes para la camioneta , por lo que decidí sentarme en una banca bajo un árbol a cerciorarme que te viniese todo conmigo. Aún conservaba esa característica que me hacía perder todo pero para mi suerte lo que había comprado se encontraba intacto. Una vez tranquilo procedí a revisar la caja por simple curiosidad.

Nada fuera de lo normal supongo, cosas al azar, una playera, algunos discos, algunas pequeñeces y una que otra tontería. Metí mi mano dentro de la caja para revolver rápidamente el contenido, para mi sorpresa sentí algo inusual. Al sacarlo pude ver libreta de cuero negro que mi padre me había obsequiado un día antes de su partida. Al abrirla se encontraba en blanco y al ojearla pude ver una fotografía vieja preservada entre las hojas. Éramos Castiel y yo, estábamos sentados en el suelo justo después de una práctica en su casa, recuerdo el momento. Ya no nos veíamos y cierto aire de tristeza se apoderó de mí, sin embargo, sabía que él se encontraba haciendo lo que siempre había querido y eso me hacía sentir orgulloso de mi amigo. Guardé las cosas y me puse de nuevo en marcha, esto no duró mucho ya que a unos pasos encontré una tienda de antigüedades. Entre y me perdí mirando todas las cosas interesantes por alrededor de media hora, entre ellas encontré una brújula. Esto me sacó de inmediato una sonrisa. A mi mente llegó un pensamiento divertido, reconozco que mi habilidad de perder cosas ha prevalecido como una guerrera pero he desarrollado, gracias a la práctica, mi atención para evitar en lo menos posible este auto sabotaje. Compre la brújula y me limité a seguir mi camino.

El clima era muy agradable mis manos estaban algo cargadas pero todo parecía bien. Recorrí los locales restantes uno a uno, mirando únicamente. He de decir que terminé comprando algunas herramientas en una tienda de jardinería ya que me pareció irresistible. Cuando estaba guardando todo me percaté de que la libreta no estaba. Me lamente en automático —No de nuevo— refunfuñe, había hablado demasiado pronto. Di la vuelta para regresar a buscarla cuando de pronto alguien chocó contra mí en un accidente evidente. Todas las cosas cayeron de mis manos y entre la multitud empecé a recogerlas con resignación, al parecer la persona que me golpeó había decidido huir. Alcé la mirada y entre la gente la vi, salía de una tienda y caminaba alegremente. Así de la nada, allí estaba, era ella.

Un nerviosismo me invadió; trate de juntar todo sin apartar la mirada pero no lograba conseguirlo. Me precipite y quite la vista tan sólo unos segundos para apresurarme pero a pesar de haberlo hecho rápidamente ya no la distinguía entre la gente. Comencé a correr tratando de encontrar el lugar por donde había ido sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Dónde estás? , ¿Dónde estás? —imploraba encontrarte, mis ojos no podían haberme engañado, eras tú. No era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, me sentía muy nervioso y el pecho me dolía sin razón aparente, quería verte, a pesar de todo quería verte.

Después de unos minutos mis piernas ya no querían continuar, estaba auto engañándome ya que tú no estabas allí. Te habías ido hace mucho tiempo y me daba rabia pensar que era cierto. Me daba rabia pensar incluso que ya lo había olvidado, que ya te había sacado de mi mente.

—Ya basta Lysandro— me detuve— ya basta — me dije a mi mismo con la cabeza baja. El pasado es difícil y pude comprender en ese momento que esa hambre repentina se debía a nosotros. A todo lo que no pude decirte, a todo lo que no pude darte y amarte; a esa falta de respuestas y a tu ausencia repentina.

Subí al autobús que se dirige a la estación, me senté acomodando mis cosas, miré el teléfono para redactar un mensaje "Voy en camino, llegaré en tres horas, no te preocupes si ya es demasiado tarde, me las arreglare para llegar a casa" Me esperaba un largo viaje de regreso y no me sentía bien, tenía la sensación de volver a aquella época.

El chofer se puso en marcha, las casas pasaban lentamente a mi costado y la ventana del autobús me regalaba el atardecer, faltaba alrededor de media hora para la puesta de sol, mis cálculos no me fallaban. QUE MÁS DA me siento completamente ajeno al mundo. Una señora me pidió el asiento aledaño y cuando regresé la mirada te vi del otro lado del cristal.

Eras tú y me mirabas también. El estómago se me revolvió, no podía dejar de observarte, tu cabello estaba más largo pero aún conservaba su color natural, tu boca tenía colorete rojo casi transparente como te gustaba usarlo, lo recuerdo y tus ojos... Eras tú, sin duda. Jamás confundiría tu cara, nunca lo haría Sucrette.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 **De la autora:**

Gracias por leer aquí les dejo la segunda parte. Ayúdenme a compartir la historia y no olviden dejarme su comentario sobre lo que les pareció el capitulo, eso me ayuda demasiado a querer continuar.


End file.
